joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Orton
Summary Randy Orton is a famous WWE wrestler and internet meme. Randy Orton achieved meme status thanks to his infamous and unpredicted RKO, a movement in which the person slams the head of the opponent against his own shoulder/ground. Randy Orton already invaded other people's fights and suddenly RKO'ed them, and that was the specific reason why he became a meme. Appearance and Personality Randy Orton is a caucasian, almost bald muscular man with light blue eyes. The meme version has little to no personality, but he has little to no morals (RKO'ing children and babies without hesitating) and a very random behaviour, often RKO'ing random people out of nowhere. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: '''Randy Orton. A.K.A: The Legend Killer '''Origin: '''Out of nowhere '''Gender: Male Age: '''Unspecified '''Classification: Human wrestler Powers and Abilities: 'Badassery, Unpredictability, Infinite Size Alteration, Flight, Survivability, Awareness, Incredible Stealth, Invulnerability (?), Weird Attack. 'Attack Potency: beyond Memetic Level (Easily RKO's any person/animal/thing on the world to the ground, no matter what) Speed: At least Superhuman (Easily keeps up with cars and RKO's people that are going at the same speeds as the car. But knowing his meme status, he could probably RKO people going at FTL speeds). Probably much higher to Irrelevant Lifting Strength: At least Athlete Class Striking Strength: ATHLETE CLASS Durability: ATHLETE LEVEL Stamina: Average (He can RKO anything and anyone, on any situation, even if it is on the middle of the desert). Range: Human Range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Average; Good at skiing, performing stunts and, of course, RKOS. '''Weaknesses: None notable Feats: - Can surprise RKO people even when he's on clear sight. - Moves so fast that he can RKO many people inside a boat before they can even react. - RKO'ed other wrestlers with ease. - Caused the 9/11. - RKO'ed Superman. - RKO'ed a plane, a rocket, Santa Claus, the Hulk and a goat. And he didn't only RKO'ed the Hulk, but kept up with him in a actual fight. Also, he headbutted the goat. - Fought with The Rock, Tony Stark and The Hulk all by himself, without getting harmed. He RKO'ed massive buildings, cars and ships on the process. Notable Techniques: Slither: Randy Orton starts slithering, and no one ever sees him while he is slithering, no matter what. Even when he's on clear sight he can't be spotted. He can slither even when standing, running, skiing and flying. RKO: After slithering towards the target, he RKO's the target, knocking the person down no matter what. The RKO has the special property to cause humiliation on the target, aside of wounding him/her. Fly: Randy Orton can fly/jump at insane heights just to reach his targets and RKO them. And of course, he isn't spotted during the process. Infinite Size Alteration: Randy Orton can alter his own size at will to allow him to RKO his targets, as shown with the World Trade Center. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:WWE Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Fucking Category:Humans Category:Tier ??? Category:Ageless Category:3rd Dimensional Beings